Ruiseñor de tu jaula de oro
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia está basada en una escena en la que después de una discusión, Onur le pregunta a Sehrazat si tiene algún compromiso importante. Es una de mis favoritas, espero que la disfruten.


**Esta historia esta basada en esa escena, una de mis favoritas en la que luego de una discusión, Onur le pregunta a Sehrazat si tiene algún compromiso importante. Espero que les guste. Dedicado especialmente al grupo. Gracias por la inspiración chicas!**

**Ruiseñor de tu jaula de oro**

-¿Cuántas promesas me has hecho, Onur? - dijo Sehrazat e hizo una pausa mientras cepillaba su cabello y luego agregó en tono desafiante- Si no te amara tanto…- dijo y se detuvo pensando en si lo que diría mejoraría o empeoraría las cosas.

-Si… ¿qué harías? - le dijo él algo molesto, también desafiante.

-Te haría la vida imposible…

-Y ahora… ¿no lo haces? - dijo y luego siguió, en el mismo tono de seriedad- ¿Tienes algún compromiso importante? - Sehrazat sonrió levemente, anticipando sus intenciones.

-Tengo tiempo…- dijo sonriendo un poco más y él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó su maletín en el suelo antes de acercarse a ella.

Sehrazat sonrió triunfante, mientras esperaba que él diera la vuelta alrededor de la cama hasta llegar a ella. Tampoco podía estar enojada con él demasiado tiempo, aunque quería que él tuviese en claro que no le gustaban sus actitudes.

Onur sonrió cuando Sehrazat alzó la cabeza y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo rastro de rencor o enojo desapareció instantáneamente.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la sonrisa de Sehrazat se amplió cuando Onur la tomó de la cara y la besó con suavidad, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás…

Las manos de ella se deslizaron desde los hombros hacia arriba y le quitó el saco, luego lo abrazó casi obligándolo a ahondar el beso mientras Sehrazat suspiraba y lo mantenía cerca.

Onur la acarició sobre la ropa y la escuchó quejarse.

Con una sonrisa, interrumpió el beso y se incorporó. Ella se quitó el chaleco y cuando hizo ademán de desabotonar su camisa, él tomó sus manos y la detuvo.

La hizo arrodillar frente a él y sin dejar de mirarla, desabotonó su camisa él mismo, lentamente, saboreando la anticipación. Ella inspiró hondo a medida que sus dedos la rozaban a propósito y cuando la camisa quedó olvidada a un costado de la cama, Onur hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarla húmedamente, mientras sus manos de ocupaban del pantalón.

Las manos de Sehrazat se enfocaron como pudieron en desvestirlo a él, pero era tanta la intensidad de sus caricias que no pudo casi moverlas. Onur siempre le hacía lo mismo, y ella se quedaba con las ganas de acariciarlo y tenerlo piel contra piel para poder tocarlo y devolverle las caricias.

Inspiró hondo y se separó de él. Onur se quedó mirándola, sin comprender.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Déjame a mí… - dijo en voz baja y él se quedó quieto mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa e iba besando cada milímetro de piel que se le revelaba.

Onur cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oleada de placer que lo invadía a medida que ella iba quitándole la ropa y sin perder tiempo, también saboreando su piel.

Ella se separó un poco y sonrió luego de dejarlo totalmente desnudo mientras ella conservaba aún su ropa interior. Alzó la ceja cuando vio que él no se inhibía, sino que disfrutaba de ser observado.

-No te demores más, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él justo donde más atención necesitaba, colándose por debajo de su ropa interior.

Sehrazat se inclinó sobre él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, él trabajo para quitarle la única barrera de tela que los separaba y no esperó demasiado para sentirse parte suya.

Ella cerró los ojos con placidez una vez que se sintió unida a él y se dio unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a él.

-Te amo, Sehrazat…- le dijo él mientras la miraba, absorto en los detalles de sus facciones, adorándola como siempre.

-Yo también... tanto...- jadeó ella, enfocada en sentirlo.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse, su cuerpo hipersensible por las caricias que él le hacía.

Onur marcó el ritmo de ambos mientras acariciaba su pecho y cuando sintió que ella estaba cerca del clímax, casi tanto como él, se incorporó y luego de besar húmedamente sus labios, siguió camino por su cuello y terminó en su pecho, en donde sintió que el corazón de ella se aceleraba al llegar al máximo placer.

La miró desde allí, y la vio con sus ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, recuperándose y entonces, cuando ella finalmente lo miró y sonrió, explotó cálidamente en ella, suspirando, satisfecho.

Sehrazat lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se inclinó para besar sus labios un momento después.

-Sigue siendo increíble hacerte el amor…- le dijo él luego de desconectarse y llevarla con él a recostarse, tapándolos a ambos con una manta.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción y lo abrazó, disfrutando ese momento tan íntimo entre ambos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que el móvil de Onur sonara.

-¿Tienes que atender? - le preguntó ella acariciando su torso con un dedo, deslizando su uña suavemente.

-No… no lo haré… solo quiero quedarme el mayor tiempo posible en brazos de mi esposa…

-¿En serio? ¿acaso te tomarás el día libre? Tú que tanto te quejas de mí…- le dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-¿Y tú? ¿lo harías? - la desafió él.

-Hoy no podría… pero deberíamos hacerlo, de tanto en tanto… y quedarnos todo el día en la cama… - dijo y alzó la ceja con intención.

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo él y besó su hombro húmedamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya tienes que irte? - le preguntó ella mientras se enfocaba en besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que sabía que no se verían con la camisa puesta.

-No… ¿y tú? - le preguntó él sonriente.

-Todavía me queda un rato más…- dijo ella y él se escondió debajo de la manta.

-Onur…- dijo y apretó los ojos cuando lo sintió estimulándola tan íntimamente que creyó que se desmayaría de placer…

Por supuesto, él no le hizo caso y continuó acariciándola hasta que la sintió clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, rogándole que le hiciera el amor.

Esta vez todo fue más rápido, él eligió el momento indicado para volver a sentirse en ella y a los pocos segundos, ambos reprimían un grito con un beso, al alcanzar el máximo placer.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella cuando él volvió a abrazarla- me quedaré dormida si no me voy ya…

-Es cierto…- dijo él mientras besaba su cuello, parecía que nunca tendría suficiente de eso.

-Además…- dijo y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche…- es tardísimo… Onur… debemos irnos…

-Dijiste que tenías tiempo…- se quejó él y ella sonrió.

-Y aprovechamos cada segundo…- dijo y besó sus labios.

Sehrazat saltó de la cama y recogió su ropa, tratando de vestirse lo antes posible. Onur sonrió mientras la observaba y ella se detuvo, con la camisa entreabierta y achicó los ojos.

-Onur… ¿qué haces? - le preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

-Admiro el paisaje… no tiene nada de malo…- le dijo sonriendo y ella bufó.

-Creí que estabas apurado…

-Yo no… esa eres tú… - le dijo observando como ella se levantaba el cabello para sentirse más cómoda mientras sonreía divertido.

-¿Me harás enojar? ¿Qué es tan divertido? - le dijo ella y él lanzó una carcajada.

-Tú… quiero decir… soy muy feliz y estos momentos lo demuestran… ven aquí…- estiró su mano para alcanzarla.

-Onur, no…

-Solo quiero darte un beso despedida…- se quejó él y ella bajó la cabeza con resignación.

-Intentarás convencerme de que me quede, pero no puedo…

-Te prometo que será un inocente beso de despedida…

-Tus besos nunca son inocentes…- se quejó ella, pero igual se inclinó sobre él y permitió que él la besara.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de besos "inocentes", Sehrazat terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación. Mirhiban la saludó y le preguntó si no se le hacía tarde para el proyecto en el que trabajaba…

-Sí… lo siento, Mihriban… me entretuve con Onur…

-¿Discutiendo? - preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, conocía demasiado a su amiga.

-Algo así…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió, no dando lugar a ninguna duda.

Seguramente sería un arduo día de trabajo, pero ¿qué mejor que haberlo comenzado de esa forma, superando algunas dificultades y en los brazos de su marido?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que la hayan disfrutado, siempre quise escribir algo sobre esta escena y hoy pude hacerlo! Gracias infinitas por leer!**


End file.
